tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Urjorahn
' ' is a Khajiiti Nightblade who resided on the island of Vvardenfell before the events of Oblivion Crisis, and later on the island of Solstheim during the Dragon Crisis. Background Urjorahn was born in 3E 412 to a Khajiiti slave and her Dunmer lover, Eddves Veleth, a kinsman of House Hlaalu. Despite the admonitions of Eddves' great-grandfather, Velar, who was a nobleman of House Telvanni, Eddves despised his open practice of slavery, necromancy, daedric magic and his cruel ways. Thus, Eddves freed all his personal slaves and left for the more Imperial-minded House Hlaalu. At that time, he developed a romantic relationship with one of the slaves, Zahraji. Together, they traveled to the city of Corinth in southern Elsweyr, where Urjorahn was born. However, Eddves and Zahraji's life was ill-fated, as the former was murdered in cold blood by a group of Morag Tong assassins in 3E 413, hired by Velar as per his death wish. Zahraji's fate remains unknown, though it was likely that she was also a victim of the assault. Third Era 'Slavery' Urjorahn got in the hands of Mithorpa Nasyal, an agent disguised as a traveling merchant, who delivered him to Velar for an unknown reason, before eventually selling Urjorahn as a slave to a Camonna Tong thug in Tear. By 3E 414, when Vvardenfell was reorganized as an Imperial Provincial District open for settlement, the slavemasters came to the island with the purpose of colonizing the lands, and Urjorahn spent sixteen years in slavery under the cruel hand of Camonna Tong, on a plantation in southern Vvardenfell, west of Pelagiad. In 3E 430, Urjorahn and the rest of the slaves were sold out to House Telvanni, but the caravan was ambushed by the Twin Lamps on its way to Sadrith Mora, much to the slaves' joy. After being freed, Urjorahn took up residence in Ebonheart, where he was taught guar riding and swordplay by Yen, a Dunmer abolitionist, before beginning his quest to recollect pieces of his past, starting with the identification of a mysterious figure of House Telvanni who purchased the slaves from Camonna Tong. 'Spellwright of House Telvanni' In 3E 431, Urjorahn joined the ranks of House Telvanni in order to identify the buyer; he was promoted to the rank of Spellwright in the House shortly thereafter. During his stay among the Dunmer mages of Sadrith Mora, Urjorahn learned much about the arcane arts and became very proficient in Destruction, Illusion and Conjuration magic. He was also taught in deceitful methods and tools of overthrowing authorities, a common way of going up the ranks in House Telvanni, and the one that earned him the title. Later, Urjorahn discovers that Velar, a deceased noble of the House and his great-great-grandfather, purchased the slaves. Hovewer, most of Urjorahn's companions, including Yen, state that Velar was dead for more than a decade, and the purchase agreement may be fake. Eager to uncover the truth behind his insane ancestor, Urjorahn travels to Veleth Ancestral Tomb in the Ashlands region, where Velar, as well as the rest of the family, are said to be buried. After a lengthy journey and a battle with the cursed and desecrated members of the Veleth family, Urjorahn finds out that Velar's ashes are not present, therefore, the mage was still alive. 'Azra Nightwielder's Knowledge' The following year, Urjorahn was deep into research of Velar's past, his feats and advances in magic, and the information he collected stated that Velar was also quite interested in the field of powerful but obscure Shadow Magic. That led Urjorahn to Llether Veleth, Velar's nephew and arch-enemy, who was said to be reseaching Shadow Magic. After receiving the letter describing that Velar is possibly alive, Llether set out to the island of Vvardenfell to assist Urjorahn, while the latter used the acquired knowledge of Shadow Magic and the teachings of Azra Nightwielder for himself. Llether revealed that Velar was indeed alive, but undead; his soul being stored in his own little plane of Oblivion that he designed after making numerous pacts with Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Fate and Forbidden Knowledge. Urjorahn's pursuit, however, was delayed by the new rising threat: the Oblivion Crisis. 'The Oblivion Crisis' After Mehrunes Dagon, the Prince of Destruction, launched a full-scale invasion on Tamriel in 3E 433, the Empire had to withdraw its forces from Morrowind, leaving the Dunmer people vulnerable to the attacks. Urjorahn, Yen and Llether helped House Redoran keep the Daedra at bay at the border of Morrowind and Cyrodiil, as the Telvanni decided to stay away and the Hlaalu was too weakened by the Empire's withdrawal. It was the first time Urjorahn got his first experience in major battles as well as knowledge of Daedra required to continue unraveling Velar's mysteries. Oblivion's jaws were shut when Martin Septim sacrificed himself to end the Crisis; that is when Velar decided to speak with Urjorahn face-to-face for the first time. Velar told Urjorahn that it was him who purchased the slaves from Camonna Tong, having strong ties with the syndicate; Velar also revealed that he's been watching Urjorahn during his promotion in House Telvanni, he also desecrated the Veleth Ancestral Tomb and filled it with foul spirits. Most importantly, Velar told that he stored a Daedric soul within Urjorahn before having him sold in Tear, and thus, Urjorahn is considered a Daedra. Velar told Urjorahn to meet him at the Red Mountain, where he'd summon a portal to his plane and welcome Urjorahn, whom he originally wanted as a servant, with open arms. 'Red Mountain and Velar Ceysel' Urjorahn went to the Red Mountain's peak alone, ready for a final battle with Velar. After he fought his way through the Dwemer ruins inside the volcano, Velar greeted him and offered to deliver the first blow. The bloody battle ended with Urjorahn emerging victorious, having defeated Velar's physical body and banished him to his own plane before being transported there himself. Upon arriving to his plane, Velar Ceysel, a rugged landscape dotted with black towers and structures, inhabited by Dremora, Velar's Soul Servants and aspects of his own self, Urjorahn began searching for Velar's soul to defeat it once and for all. Velar, however, made it clear that he is the master here, the self-proclaimed Daedric Prince, and cast Urjorahn adrift in the waters of Oblivion. Fourth Era 'Time Travel' Mere minutes passed in Oblivion, but when Urjorahn was summoned back to Mundus, he discovered that Vvardenfell lies in ruins; Red Mountain erupted four years after he left, in 4E 5. As he wandered the empty ashlands, he stumbled upon the remains of an airship, which he remembered was mentioned by some man in Ald'ruhn. He met another wanderer, a Breton Clemence, in his desperate attempts to rebuild the airship. Together, they finally made it work. Clemence revealed that the current year was 4E 202; over two hundred years passed since Urjorahn's departure. The island of Solstheim, once cold and unforgiving, is covered in ash, the land itself is now territory of Morrowind, and all of the surviving population fled there. The two arrived on Solstheim and Urjorahn started searching for his companions. He succeeded in finding elderly Yen, who took up residence in Raven Rock. Surprised by the fact that Urjorahn is still alive and well, and, most notably, still young, Yen told him that Llether died a while ago, and is buried in Raven Rock, while Urjorahn stated that Velar is still alive but weakened. 'Velar's Stronghold' Yen suggested they should visit Tel Mithryn, Master Neloth's tower, as Telvanni are still existent and Urjorahn could use some more knowledge of the arcane in order to be fully ready for the next confrontation with Velar. That is when Urjorahn meets an even greater threat than the Daedra: Dragons, the legendary creatures thought to be a myth. A lengthy battle begins between Urjorahn, Yen and the Dragon, with the latter finally being defeated. Upon arriving to Tel Mithryn after fighting their way through the ashlands, Urjorahn learns about an ancient stronghold that was built by Velar on the ash-covered island. The stronghold's name is later revealed to be Archagruhn, and the stronghold itself is located to the north of Sun Stone. Archagruhn lies nearly destroyed by the ashfall, while the interior remained mostly intact, teeming with hostile Ash Spawn. Urjorahn makes the stronghold his hideout after a little refurbishing, and finds a defunct portal to Velar's plane deep in the caverns that formed when the stronghold was destroyed. Meanwhile, Velar and his Daedric servants ambush Urjorahn and his companions in Archagruhn, and Velar's aspect manages to get to Urjorahn during the fight. After a brief conversation, Velar ripped Urjorahn's heart out, resulting in his banishment from Mundus. 'The Heart Stone' Yen's attempts to revive his companion were to no avail, and that's when he went to Neloth for an advice. The latter claimed he knew a way to resurrect Urjorahn, but with a few side effects. Urjorahn had his heart replaced with a Heart Stone, and thus received a plethora of additional powers and vulnerabilities; he heard the bones of ash calling out to him, and learned to summon forth a creature of ash and wield Ash Magic. However, the voices in his head kept annoying him. 'Daedric Magic' Urjorahn discovered that the only way to defeat Velar is to bring him down by the use of Daedric Magic, a form of magic he was potentially capable of wielding before his heart was ripped out, and he began his extensive research on the subject, eventually learning the basics he once knew that were needed to defeat Velar. In the mean time, Velar uses Urjorahn's heart (which is considered a Daedra Heart) to forge Daedric Armor. The process of forging took place during the eclipse, and thus the set was rendered cursed, greatly handicapping the wearer. Once the portal is restored, Urjorahn ventures to Velar Ceysel once again and eventually finds him after confronting the undead Dragon Vulziihaal ("Dark Spirit Hand" in Dragon Language). Velar claims he discovered that he is a descendant of House Dagoth, the accursed Sixth House, and that he plans to bring the House to its former glory, hinting at Urjorahn's possible connection to Dagoth Ur. Velar meets his end at the tip of Urjorahn's Ebony Shortsword, and Urjorahn leaves after looting the set of Cursed Daedric Armor. 'Aftermath' Urjorahn's current whereabouts are unknown, though it is said that he still lives on the island of Solstheim, preparing to travel to Elsweyr to uncover more about his birth. Personality and Appearance A bit immature, Urjorahn is said to be insane, sometimes talking in riddles, and indirectly indicating the influence of the Daedric Prince Sheogorath. He also has a habit of calling everyone "mortal" the way other Daedra do, even before he learns that he is one. Like other Daedra, Urjorahn has a penchant for extremes. He has a sweet tooth and thus always keeps a couple of bottles of skooma with him. Urjorahn appears to be a tall (almost the height of an Altmer), skinny Khajiit with dark grey fur and white eyes (most likely a result of the aforementioned Daedric influence). Red warpaint adorns his face, and Urjorahn never erases it, hoping that it may serve as a clue to revealing his past. His most notable feature is the absence of a tail, which has been cut off early in his life. Statistics Urjorahn is gifted in the arts of stealth and magic, with his primary skills being One-Handed, Light Armor, Sneak, Speech, Destruction, Illusion, Conjuration and Enchanting. Among his favored skills were also Acrobatics and Athletics (which do not appear in ''Skyrim). His tertiary skills are Block and Alteration. Classed as a Nightblade, Urjorahn spends most of the fight in shadows, taking out foes one by one and casting various Illusion and Alteration spells to remain unnoticed. If detected, Urjorahn makes use of his short sword and relies on fire and ash-based Destruction and Conjuration magic, primarily summoning Ash Spawn. Once the fight gets tougher, Urjorahn casts Shadow Magic spells. Later, he switches to Daedric Magic If overwhelmed, he'll turn invisible and stick to the shadows, often relying on Shadow Magic to escape. Equipment Urjorahn favors Boiled Netch Leather Armor over traditional Imperial variants, and equips it most of the time. Later, he switches to Ebony Ringmail Armor, a rather light (only a bit heavier than Glass) and durable armor. After defeating Velar, Urjorahn obtains Cursed Daedric Armor, but uses Ebony Ringmail more often. His weapon of choice is an enchanted Ebony Shortsword, which absorbs health and soul traps opponents. Urjorahn also makes use of staves (most often the Staff of Ashbolts). After defeating Velar, he obtains the Cursed Daedric Dagger, a powerful weapon. Spells Powers and Abilities Along with numerous racial perks and abilities that Urjorahn possesses due to his both Khajiiti and Dunmeri heritage, he also wields a plethora of other powers, which are listed below. Most of the powers are spells of Daedric Magic. Gallery Urjorahn_Combat.jpg|Urjorahn using Daedric Magic Urjorahn_CDA.jpg|Urjorahn in his Daedric Armor Urjorahn_Shadowmage_Robes.jpg|Urjorahn in his Shadowmage Robes Urjorahn_DC.jpg|Urjorahn casting Daedric Curse Trivia *Urjorahn's name was randomly created using this name generator. *Velar's references to Urjorahn's connection to Dagoth Ur are a result of a coincident similarity in their names. *Urjorahn's birthday is on 4th of Second Seed. *It is unknown whether Urjorahn and Captain Veleth are related in any way. *Urjorahn possibly belonged to a now defunct Tunuriit clan, as he is a descendant of the clan's members. This may also explain how he lost his tail. Appearances *''Trading Daedra'' (First appearance) *''A Khajiit Without a Tail'' *''Twin Lamps' Light'' *''Spellwrights and Magisters'' *''Chasing Shadows'' *''Dark Waters' Game'' *''Embrace of Ashmires'' Category:Half-Breeds Category:House Telvanni Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Telvanni Nightblade Canon Category:Songs of Cinder Category:Daedra Category:Nightblades